


When the seekers find love

by Kazlerox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: During the tournament after Harry name come out of the goblet he comes across two other students who are also Seekers for their teams. Will the three find love? Will Harry be up where he wants to be and  not what anyone else’s wants?
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [upthehillart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/upthehillart/gifts), [Farbautidottir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farbautidottir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Three Seekers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009062) by [Farbautidottir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farbautidottir/pseuds/Farbautidottir). 



> I don’t own the the characters or anything .
> 
> This was inspired by Upthehillart her main blog is on tumblr and We three seekers by Farbautidottir

A fourth year Gryffindor Henry (Harry) James Potter, was walking aimissley through the corridors of Hogwarts most were deserted thankfully Harry thought to himself. He would rather be alone than be in a crowd he wasn’t looking where he was gojng mostly at the floor when he heard a giggle looking up he saw Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory in a very compromising position.

Blushing he went to turn and walk away but before he could walk the opposite direction he heard a voice calling out to him. "Harry!" Cho yelled out to the teen Harry wanted to keep walking but then stopped when he heard the most commanding voice.

"Harry stop!" Came the voice of Cedric Diggory so authoritative that woke something in Harry that long ago was not there or dormant in him. Turning around to see both Cedric looking at him sternly and Alphaness and Cho looking at him with something that Harry doesn’t know. "Good boy." Cedric crooned at him making Cho and Harry look at him.

Cedric walked over to Harry and Harry looked down and saw his bulge in his black trousers and Cedric was huge. Cedric smirked at the younger male looking down there. He was about to take it out and have some fun with the Ravenclaw seeker and then she noticed Harry Potter the Gryffindor seeker. "What’s going on Cedric?" Cho asked them Hufflepuff seeker the three seeker looking at each other once Harry raised his head away from Cedric's crotch.

"You want it Harry?" Cedric asked the Gryffindor seeker who was looking nervously at both Cedric and Cho the Ravenclaw seeker was looking at the other seekers. With a slight nod of his head Cedric smirked at the young Lion and Cho looked at the two males.

"Yes." Harry said meekly and submissively and all Cedric did was wrap his arm around his two lovers. They would be a family one day with little Diggory's and Potter's or Diggory-Potter's running around. Cedric knew he would have to get his young virgin lover an inheritance test to see what lordship Harry has. But first Cedric has his house to whip into shape and stop with the gossip about his lion.

"I’ll see you soon my lion and Raven." Cedric murmmed to his two lovers and future spouses walking off with his problem that he'll take care of later. For now Hufflepuff would not mess with his Gryffindor that meant anyone wearing that badge would be given detentions and loss of points. Cedric only hoped the other houses followed his example. The ravens will if Cho had anything to say about that only leaves Slytherin and Gryffindor, the former Cedric could try to get them to see reason but the latter would be difficult to say the least.

Of all the houses Cedric disliked the most was Gryffindor they were loud, obnoxious, rude to everyone and blatant bullies who got away with everything. To most of the school the Gryffindor's thought they owned the school and those within Gryffindor. His Lion is what he was talking about he was isolated from the others and was making everyone want to start feuds with his ignorance and if rumours were true he was raised by Muggles. Cedric had no problems with Muggleborns and Muggle raised, they were ignorant of their culture (Hermione Granger, Harry Potter.) were the main suspects did no one tell his lion that he was the Potter heir?

Everything in his body was telling him something was off with this situation with Harry Potter, Cedric did like he was looking at him and Cho though. Little did his Raven and Lion know he would be the head of their little family and he would take care of the Wizengamot and Board of Governors at Hogwarts for Harry. As the Boy-Who-Lived would have his hands full with his own future depending on what Harry wanted to do with his life after school.

Ravenclaw Common Room

Cho Chang was thinking about what just happened with her boyfriend and of course his competitor Harry Potter what did that make them? A triad? She did have to admit the little lion was pretty adorable and would be beautiful in time and if he stopped hanging around a bad crowd. Like the Weasley’s no one really liked them they were tolerated at school, because of the Headmaster and their precious little Lion. Another thing that Cho will change would be the fact that Granger just walks all over Jarry and he just lets her why is that she wondered.

"He will figure out that the Weasley's are using him, and I would not worry about Miss. Granger her love life is going to change that." Came serene voice Cho looked to see the dreamy face of Luna Lovegood Loony as the occupants of Ravenclaw called her even herself.

"What are you on about?" Cho asked the third year Ravenclaw she never made sense talking about things that don’t exist or something she should not know. And this was one of the times she shouldn’t know what she was thinking about. "Wait the Weasley's are using him?" She asked how she knew that it was common knowledge that Ginny Weasley and Lovegood hadn’t spoken since their sorting.

"They are on the orders of the Headmaster. You and Cedric are the best thing for him just make sure he knows his worthy of love it’s because of his relatives." Luna said to the older Ravenclaw who thought that Harry's home life was not as great as they were led to believe it was.

Gryffindor Common Room

Harry walked through the Portrait hole into the Gryffindor Tower not knowing what just happened between him Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang but he was going to find out what it was. He was not stupid as he lead others to believe other wise he had to dumb himself down it was a way to survive in the Dursley household.

Both were attractive but he thought they were together would they have to break up to be with Harry? He did want them to break up over him, Harry thought it sounded childish in his head and could only imagine what it would sound like out loud.

Hufflepuff Common Room

"Alright you lot line up and listen up." Cedric said as he walked into his common room people were about to complain until they saw his face. "Anyone who is wearing a Potter Stinks badge will be loosing points and getting detention I will not have Hufflepuff ruining our reputation all because of your jealousy." Cedric said to his house whose faces were in between fury and unbelief Cedric was their champion not Potter.

"No way am I supporting that little stuck up Gryffindor who making feuds with other houses." One said and Cedric glared at them sure Potter was blundering his way through the Wizarding World politics but then again look a who his friends are.

"Have we ever wondered who raised him? And how they raised him? And look at whose his friends are a Muggleborn and a Weasely." Cedric said making them think this was meant to be the house of hard work and loyalty. "Besides if something happens to me that makes Harry Potter the Hogwarts Champion and what then you’ll just support a different school?" Cedric asked his house they had all looks like they were going to and Cedric could not believe what he was seeing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hufflepuff Common Room

“Pretty much yeah.” One said and Cedric groaned out in frustration were they literally this annoying? Was everyone in school?

“Whatever I’m going to bed.” Cedric said leaving the Common Room going up to the dorms changing into his pyjamas going into his bed closing his curtains and charming them so no one could bother him. How could his house do that? If something did happen Merlin forbid then Harry would be the Hogwarts Champion and then what?

Morning could not come fast enough for the Hufflepuff champion as he wanted to see his lion and raven and of course show up that he was dating both of them. He wondered what Cho would say to a triad with the lion? And of course Harry might not know it is acceptable being in a triad relationship with two other people. He made sure he was up early to shower first some of his dorm mates took a long time in the showe and he wanted hot water before going to breakfast.

"Cedric!" Came the voice of his Lion turning around to see a very much alone Harry Potter walking up to him but something was off with Harry's face it looked like his soon to be boyfriend was on a mission about something. "Look I don’t know what happened yesterday but I don’t want you and Cho to break up over wanting to be with me, even though I want to be with both of you." Harry started to ramble to Cedric and he could help but to chuckle at Harry he was being a bit cute at the moment.

"Harry." Cedric said breaking Harry out of his rambles, there were other things Harry could be doing instead of rambling like letting him have his first kiss. "Don’t worry about your pretty little head Cho and I are not breaking up but we are going to be a triad with you." Cedric said to the boy who looked confused and why he looked confused Harry had no idea how to be in a triad.

"A triad?" Harry asked and Cedric could not help but laugh at the boy he couldn’t wait until everyone knew who Cho Chang and Harry Potter belonged to. He may be a Hufflepuff but he was quite possessive of things he owned. And he likes to think he now owns Harry Potter and Cho Chang, he doesn’t know how his father would handle him being with a witch and wizard at the same time.

"Cedric! Harry!" Cho yelled out and the two wizards looked at the witch with smiles, since Lovegood's advice Cho decided on a triad and she was going to tell her boys. She had hoped to find them together instead of searching for them individually. Lucky for her they were outside the Great Hall obviously waiting for her aww they were so sweet.

"Cho!" Both males happily greeted the Ravenclaw she had news to share with Cedric but would tell him when they were alone, Harry needed to hear it as well. But she did not know how he would take it if someone told him about his best friend and his family or some of his family using him for his fame.

“So I got a little bit of i formation from Lovegood and it’s not good. I am sorry Harry but you’re being used by the Weasley’s orders from the Headmaster.” She said gently of course no need to make his day even worse than it was.

“What?” Harry asked the girl his whole world was ripped apart the headmaster ordered them to befriend him? Did he have no friends at Hogwarts? Did Ronald keep everyone away? Why would they do this to him? He was an orphan for Merlin’s sake!

“That would make sense as to why Harry is not wearing the Potter heir ring, he is the last of the Potter therefore should be wearing the heir ring.” Cedric said and Harry was confused, what's an heir? The only thing he knew of heirs was he royalty?

“You mean like royalty?” Harry asked Cedric and Cho who both looked at each other before looking at Harry with kind smiles it would take awhile to reach Harry everything he needed to know about the world.

“Kinda not quite though. You see you have seats within our government to make up our laws and so forth.” Cedric tried to explain to the lion but it was not getting through they were all told about Harry Potter being loved and being spoiled but that was not the case. He was quite ignorant and small for his age and way too skinny did the boy actually eat anything?

“Well explain later Harry but first you need a hearty breakfast you’re too skinny.” Cho said to the boy interrupting what Cedric was going to say with a cheeky smile Cedric groaned of course his Raven was cheeky and he bet his Lion was too. Harry might be stubborn he would have to work around that as the alpha of the triad maybe he’ll punish them by spanking them? Not together of course one might run a way and he’ll have to catch them. What would he do with his Raven and lion? Aside from loving them? He could spoil them? Maybe take them somewhere they have never been? But first he needs a betrothal contract with their families or a guardian for Harry, as his parents are dead.

“What were you thinking about Cedric?” Cho asked their badger who looked like she should not be thinking about something but he had to come clean to the pair.

“Maybe a betrothal contract between us three?” Cedric suggested and Harry having no idea what that meant Cho would tell him what books to order for himself to read. It would educate him and perhaps not insult the other families with his ignorance for once.

“That could work.” Cho said but Harry having no idea decided now was the tie to bring it up so he knew what the blood hell they were one about.

“Sorry but what is a betrothal contract? And why are wizards still using them?” Harry asked the pair who were raised in the Magical World as he was not. The mundane or Muggle World had not used them in decades as Harry knew it anyway so why were Wizards still using them?


	3. Chapter 3

But he would trust Cedric and Cho with this when it came to the Wizarding World he would trust them. As he didn't know much and the Weasley family did not speak of it for some reason he knew they could call it Pureblood supremacy which Harry didn't know why though.

"Think of it as a pre-engagement sort of thing." Cho explained with a pained face she could not believe that Harry asked that of them, why did he though? Cho already knew the answer and it angered her as she noticed she was not the only one who was angry at that little fact Cedric was furious about that he would be having words with someone and he would make them listen to the two of them.

Maybe they would get Harry to speak out on his childhood or the lack thereof his childhood they did not know the whole story but they would find out. _By any means necessary_ , perhaps a visit to the Muggles who raised him was in order with maybe Rita Skeeter interviewing his relatives.

"Oh and we all are pre-engaged?" Harry asked looking at the two and Cho wanted to do this delicately, of course, it was the three of them, but she knew they would have to be stealthy and delicate with this.

"Yeah Harry we are and we are going to have children one day." Cedric said smiling at the two and he would protect them from all influences and the Gryffindors have all but turned their backs on his lion and this was unacceptable in Cedric's eyes.

"Wow." Harry said he smiled at the two he could not wait until he got to know them better as Cho and Cedric also wanted to know them better. He was glad he was not going to break the two up by wanting to be with them even though Cho's parents want her to marry a nice ministry man and of course Cedric's want him to marry a nice witch.

"Yeah, Harry but sometimes with a Triad like ours, there are roles Alpha, Beta and Omega. Alpha rules beta is submissive to the Alpha and is more dominant to the Omega. But we have to discover who the role is who." Cho said to the younger one in the triad who knows what roles they would play out in the Triad. Maybe Cedric would be the Alpha but the roles of Beta and Omega were up for grabs.

"Yes, indeed Harry I am going to be the Alpha.” Cedric said and something Harry’s eyes shine right through that neither Cedric nor Cho could figure out what it was. But they liked it so with Cedric as Alpha the roles of Beta and Omega were undisclosed but both Cho and Harry knew it was either one of them.

“How about we figure that out over breakfast where we are sitting?” Cho asked the duo and Cedric took the lead in this as he guided the two of them towards the Hufflepuff table to eat with him at his House Table. Though none were happy about it. The Hufflepuff’s thought it was Cedric was dealing with the enemy and the Gryffindor’s thought that Harry should be sitting with them.

“The Gryffindor’s aren't going to like this.” Harry comments as he was looking at the Red and Gold table they thought he was a traitor by the looks they were giving Harry. The fourteen-year-old wizard was not going to care what they thought. Gryffindor had the nasty little habit of turning their back on him and shunning him.

“Harry is right Cedric the Ravenclaw's are not liking this at all.” Cho said the triad looked towards the Ravenclaw table who did not like one of their own sitting with other houses. It was not done within Hogwarts to date outside and Cho Chang was with both champions of Hogwarts. They were jealous of her to the female population she was being selfish by being with the two of them.

None were angrier than Albus Dumbledore who thought that Harry Potter was going to be with Ginny Weasley as he and Molly were trying to get them together but it had seemed like Cedric and Cho had beaten them to Harry Potter’s heart or started to fall for them. Albus could not understand how could a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw steal the Boy-Who-Lived heart.

A certain redhead which was scheming on how to get Harry Potter to notice her, but she had to contend with both Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang. There was no way that the boy who lived was meant to be with her and be her knight in shining armour like he had been back in her first year when he saved her. Ginny hated that Harry had not looked at her since then, what did she have to do? Make him jealous? Hard to do when he was with Cho Chang she was pretty but Ginny has something she did not access to the twin's products.

Surely as their sister, she would be able to get free products from them? She hoped they would let her have what she wanted to get what she wanted and that was promised with the stories from her mother. Maybe the headmaster would help? Surely the headmaster would want what was best for the Boy-Who-Lived? And the best for Harry was her, she would guide Harry as a member of the light.

“What a traitor.” Seamus stated to anyone who would listen as he saw their housemate with the enemy even though both were the Hogwarts Champions, there was another person who was talking to another Champion and that was Hermione Granger who had been talking to Viktor Krum. They kept that a secret as the witch was helping the wizard with his English she was falling for the dark brooding wizard hard. Not that she would admit it to anyone not even to herself not whilst the stupid tournament was on.


End file.
